Walsh
Kansas |species = Human Flying monkey |occupation = Furniture shop owner Circus huckster |image = 316YouAreEvil.png |gender = Male |eyecolor = Dark brown Red |haircolor = Brown Grey |firstappearance = New York City Serenade |portrayedby = Christopher Gorham |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Walsh, also known as the Wizard of Oz, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twelfth episode of the third season and is portrayed by guest star Christopher Gorham. Walsh is based on the character of the Wizard of Oz from the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Sometime later, his transformation into a flying monkey alerts Glinda, the Witch of the South, to Zelena's presence. Glinda thanks Zelena for exposing him and believes time as her pet is fitting punishment for his trickery. Zelena is welcomed into Glinda's sisterhood of witches as the Witch of the West, but is "defeated" by a young girl named Dorothy. Rather than become the new Witch of the West, Dorothy only wishes to go home; a desire Glinda grants by taking her back to see the Wizard, who is presumed to have reverted to his old form since Zelena's magic has been undone. From behind the green curtain, Zelena impersonates the Wizard's voice and gives Dorothy the silver slippers to send her home. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Whether intentional or not, Walsh's name is a paronym of the last name of Pat Walshe, the actor who portrays Nikko, the Head Winged Monkey, in The Wizard of Oz. **In addition, the coat of arms for the surname "Walsh" contains a swan with an arrow pierced through it. Character Notes *In New York City, Walsh has a scar on the left side of his neck,File:312WalshSeesEmma.png which he did not have when first transformed into a flying monkey by Wicked Witch of the West.File:316Showman.png The flying monkey that attacks Regina and Snow White in the Enchanted Forest is hit by an arrow in exactly the same spot.File:312MonkeyHitByArrow.png *His furniture store, The Wizard of Oak, alludes to his former Oz persona, The Wizard of Oz. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Before Walsh appeared on the show, the producers described him as an "important character in the life of Emma Swan". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Walsh's Wizard form resembles James Franco's character from the 2013 film ''Oz the Great and Powerful. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *According to the poster in his Oz workroom, Walsh's circus is called The Omaha Circus and Freak Show.File:316No.png In the novel, Omaha is the name of the Wizard's birthplace. The circus and freak show acts listed are "The sorcerer's black tent", the Feejee mermaid,File:316LooksAtPoster.png the Bottle Imp ("living human head confined in a glass bottle"), the Dog Faced Boy,File:316Transformation.png the bearded lady and the Flying Monkeys. According to a painting, one of the circus acts is archery with an enchanted bow.File:417TalkToMe.png **The Feejee mermaid was an object comprising the torso and head of a juvenile monkey sewn to the back half of a fish. During the 1800s, it was a common feature of sideshows, where it was presented as a version of a mermaid. **Jo-Jo the Dog-Faced Boy was a famous Russian sideshow performer during the 1800s, who suffered from the medical condition hypertrichosis. **Bearded ladies (women with visible beard) have a rich history in the sideshows of the 19th and early 20th centuries. **"The Bottle Imp" is an 1891 short story by Robert Louis Stevenson, in which the protagonist buys a bottle with an imp inside that grants wishes. However, the bottle is cursed; if the holder dies bearing it, their soul is forfeit to hell. *The text "Wales" is inscribed on one of the artifacts in Walsh's workshop.File:320ByWater.png Interestingly, the name "Walsh" means "Welshman". *According to the sign, Walsh's furniture shop, The Wizard of Oak, is located in Brooklyn.File:417CopsEnter.png **There is a photograph of Emma Swan on Walsh's work desk.File:417LampOn.png File:417WalkingAwayFromDesk.png *A box in his workshop say "New York".File:516StoppedMyHeart.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}ru:Уолш nl:De tovenaar van Oz Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters